


The Boy

by exotrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, if I didn’t know you better, I’d think you had a crush on the kid,” Kyungsoo had said mildly that night while they were snuggling in bed.</p><p>“I don’t!” Jongin had replied indignantly, shifting to get more comfortable. “I just - I don’t know… he’s just weirdly interesting, you know?”</p><p>“You know, I might just have to develop a sudden interest in him as well…” Jongin could hear the smirk in Kyungsoo’s voice.</p><p>“You wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Jongin, this wouldn’t be the first time we introduced a third person,” Kyungsoo pointed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> written for Pao oppa, cause you inspire me too much TT  
> 니가 좋아했으면 좋겠어~~

* * *

Jongin and Kyungsoo were wandering the halls of SM Entertainment at 6:30 in the morning when they stumbled across the boy for the first time. They had nothing better to do - they were waiting for the others so that they could all travel to do a morning interview with some tv show, so naturally, Jongin had decided to explore and had promptly dragged Kyungsoo with him. As they were walking down one of many long halls, they stumbled upon a small figure sitting outside one of many dance studios.

 

“Hey,” Jongin said, the person jerking their head up in surprise. It was a boy who was staring up at them, large eyes widening when he saw them standing there. “What are you doing sitting in the hall?”

The boy looked nervous, raking a hand through his hair before he spoke.

“U - um, I’m waiting to use the practice room,” he stammered quietly. “I was told they would be unlocked by six but it’s been half an hour and nothing…”

The corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth tugged upwards. “Are you new?”

When a quick nod was all he got, Jongin couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Ah, that explains it. The person in charge of the practice rooms was away this week and just got back today and so we were told that the studios wouldn’t open until eight today. They probably didn’t let you know cause they didn’t expect you to want to practice so early.”

The boy sighed dejectedly and began to gather up his stuff.

“Here - at least let me help you up,” Jongin offered, holding out his hand. The new boy took it gratefully, his cold hands contrasting against the warmth of Jongin’s, raising goosebumps on his arms.

“Thank you, _hyung_ ,” the boy blushed, his cheeks flushing a bright pink colour, an embarrassed smile crossing his handsome face.

Jongin briefly wondered if he knew who they were, but now that he was standing, he could take a better look at him. He had to be in no older than twenty, about the same height as Jongin, with messy brown hair. His dark eyes twinkled mischievously from under the hood of the oversize sweatshirt he was wearing. Cute, Jongin thought to himself.

The moment, however, was interrupted by the shrill ring of Jongin’s cell phone. It was Junmyeon, and he was telling them to get their asses back to the group before they left without them.

 

“Anyways…” Jongin sighed before shooting the new kid a glance - his eyes had been flitting back and forth between the two but as soon as he made eye contact with Jongin he blushed again and looked down at the floor. “Kyungsoo, we should get going.” He turned his full attention to the new trainee. He felt awkward leaving like this, so he struggled to find some advice to pass along. “Honestly, j - just make sure to remember that you will practice hard and you will feel like death. I - we - all go through it - just stick with it - “ was all he managed to get in before Kyungsoo had grabbed his hand and was pulling him away in the direction of the rest of his bandmates.

 

When he looked back, the boy was still standing there, watching him with an unreadable expression.... but the way his eyes were glinting under his hoodie almost made him want to pause and go back and get to know him better.

 

"He’s cute," Kyungsoo commented once they were sufficiently out of the boy's earshot, and Jongin hummed in agreement. “Not as cute as you though, of course.” Kyungsoo smiled, and they stopped where they were in the darkness to briefly exchange a couple of soft kisses before joining the rest of their members. Jongin wondered to himself if there was any way he could keep tabs on the new kid conspicuously but then he remembered that, unfortunately, he didn't even know the boy's name.

 

* * *

 

In the next following weeks, it ended up that Jongin almost saw The Boy on a regular basis. For some reason, whenever he went down to the cafeteria, The Boy was usually there, talking animatedly with friends while picking at his food. His laughter easily floated above the rest of the dull noise of conversations, and sometimes while Jongin was staring at him he'd look away from his friends briefly, he would look over and make eye contact. He always had this unreadable look in his eyes, and Jongin always quickly looked down at his food half a second later, overly conscious of the heat rising in his cheeks. The one day he had actually gotten the balls to walk over as he was leaving and tease the boy, jokingly asking if he had gotten locked out of any more practice rooms recently.

The Boy had looked at him, confusion flashing across his wide eyes for a second before splitting into a dazzling grin.

“No hyung, I haven’t, but I appreciate your concern,” was the reply, followed by an easy laugh.

  


“You know, if I didn’t know you better, I’d think you had a crush on the kid,” Kyungsoo had said mildly that night while they were snuggling in bed.

“I don’t!” Jongin had replied indignantly, shifting to get more comfortable. “I just - I don’t know… he’s just weirdly interesting, you know?”

“You know, I might just have to develop a sudden interest in him as well…” Jongin could hear the smirk in Kyungsoo’s voice.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Jongin, this wouldn’t be the first time we introduced a third person,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

 

That night, Jongin’s dreams were hazy, filled with sweaty bodies, swollen lips, a mess of limbs, and an unknown voice moaning his name.

 

* * *

 

“We get to mentor the trainees today!” Chanyeol was bubbling happily to an equally excited Baekhyun. To be honest, Jongin had forgot until they had brought it up.

 

“Jongin, you’re going to to intermediate dance room 1B,” Manager hyung announced. “Jongdae; intermediate room IA. Yixing; intermediate room 1C. Kyungsoo; intermediate vocals room 2F; Baekhyun; intermediate vocals 2G. Chanyeol, beginner composition 4A…….”

 

Jongin couldn’t help but be a bit nervous as he walked towards the dance studio where 1B was practicing. He knocked gently, before quietly opening the door and slipping inside. It took him a moment to adjust to the music that was blasting and the twenty or so bodies that were moving and then suddenly - oh, no. One body had stood out from the rest, moving fluently compared to the jerky motions of the others. And then when it turned around, Jongin’s couldn’t help it when his stomach flipped uneasily as The Boy flashed him a wolfish grin before spinning back to face the mirror and nailing the last sequence of their choreo.

  


“He’s quite good… more than ‘good’ actually,” he had admitted to Kyungsoo at the end of their day. “Their choreographer wants me to give him some private coaching sessions. Other than him, nobody really caught my attention in any of the other sections.”

“He’s quite a good singer, too, I was told I should think into giving him some help as well,” the other boy had mused, and Jongin could tell he was plotting something.

“What are you thinking?” He asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” was the seemingly innocent reply.

 

* * *

 

“ _Nothing_ ”, as it turned out, was Jongin walking into his dorm room late one night a couple of weeks later to discover Kyungsoo on top of The Boy, making out - on his bed of all places.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” he spluttered, trying to ignore the surge of arousal that rushed through his veins. He couldn’t help but openly stare as Kyungsoo began to press kisses along The Boy’s jaw, trailing down his neck, which elicited soft, breathy mewls.

 

“Oh good, it's Jongin.” Kyungsoo smirked. “We were waiting for you and just finishing up a private vocal coaching session.”

 

Jongin’s brain promptly stops working. Maybe it’s because of Kyungsoo saying that they were waiting for them, or maybe it’s because all the blood had rushed to his groin, or maybe it's both but all he knows is that whatever shock he was feeling had been replaced a predatory like feeling as he found himself stalking towards the two boys, his shirt joining the two sets of clothes on the floor that had already been messily discarded.

He swept his eyes across the younger boy, who had been stripped down to his underwear, whimpering and struggling as Kyungsoo’s weight kept him strategically pinned down. Heat pooled in the base of his stomach as The Boy looked up at him, dark eyes filled with desperate need and lust and hunger.

 

“Is it time for your private session with me?” He cooed, gently running his thumb over a swollen bottom lip, which was courtesy of Kyungsoo. The Boy nipped at his finger, and Jongin frowned.

“ _Tisk tisk_ , you should be nicer to your hyungs,” he reprimanded. The Boy’s sharp jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth, his dark eyes never leaving Jongin’s.

 

“Kyungsoo, I’ve decided that it’s my turn for a private session” Jongin murmured, his voice low. Kyungsoo obeyed, moving so that he wasn’t straddling their prey.

“He’s all yours,” Kyungsoo flashed The Boy a dangerous smirk, which he instantly returned, and Jongin’s stomach flip flopped again. However, before he could do anything there were fingers tangling themselves in his hair, tugging sharply and then a pair of swollen lips were mashed up against his, kissing him hungrily. There was another hand deftly slipping into his pants before he even realized what was going on. A few lithe fingers experimentally closed around his length and he gasped, breaking the kiss and bucking his hips automatically.

 

“W - what -” was all he could choke out in between jagged breaths before whatever he was going to say was swallowed as The Boy descended on him again, his tongue deftly slipping into Jongin’s mouth, moving languidly as Jongin still tried to process what was happening.

 

Kyungsoo only grinned as he watched the younger boy pounce on his boyfriend from where he was now sitting, on the bed across the room. As soon as their vocal session had started he had pinned the younger boy up against the back of the door, and enlightened him of his plan to surprise Jongin.

“I’ll try to keep him in one piece, but no guarantees,” was the answer, accompanied by a low chuckle. Before he had wondered what that meant, but he had learned quickly when the boy had turned the tables and pushed Jongin onto his back.

 

* * *

 

  
The Boy, who’s name was actually Dae, resisted the urge to pinch himself as he decided to take a detour in the process of taking off Jongin's jeans to flick his tongue out experimentally and lap up the bead of precome leaking from the tip of Jongin's incredible looking cock. Never in a million years did he ever think he would be in this position - stripped down to his underwear with the one and only Kim Jongin underneath him, breathless and wide eyed, low moans escaping the back of his throat as he went to work sucking soft bruises into the column of his neck, having successfully pulled off his pants and underwear. He held two fingers in front of the idol's swollen lips. _"Suck please, hyung?_ " he asked softly. Jongin complied, and when he deemed them wet enough he used his free hand to spread Jongin's legs open.

 

Jongin's breath hitched as he felt a warm, slippery finger gently probing his entrance, and he couldn't help but clench his eyes and choke out a high pitched whine when the finger slowly pushed in.

"Kyungsoo?" The Boy murmured, and then he felt the bed sag and the ghosting of hot breath across his face and then Kyungsoo's lips were on his, effectively shutting him up.

 

It wasn't much later however before Kyungsoo was having a hard time keeping him quiet as The Boy worked three fingers in and out of Jongin, occasionally crooking his fingers and brushing them across his prostate.

 

 _"F - fuck,_ " he gasped, breaking away from Kyungsoo's mouth with shuddered breath. Before he knew it the fingers had slipped out, leaving him feeling empty and stretched out. He whined, hearing the tell tale noise of foil tearing, sparks shooting across his body in anticipation.

 

Dae didn’t know if his hands were shaking so bad from anticipation or nervousness as he rolled the condom down his length. Jongin was looking at him with wonder through dazed and hazy slutty half lidded eyes, Kyungsoo stroking his length lazily as he peppered small kisses across his shoulders. He gripped Jongin’s hip with one hand, guiding himself until he was pressed snugly against the older boy’s entrance.

 

“Please,” Jongin moaned, and that was all the push he needed to sink slowly and smoothly into Jongin. His fingers tightened their grip on his hip as he nearly went light headed from the sheer amount of hot, tight heat that surrounded him. He almost bit through his bottom lip when he rolled his hips, relishing in the way that Jongin moaned, clenching perfectly around him. He slowly picked up the pace until Jongin was a mess, his hair matted with sweat as his back arched beautifully off the bed, a garble of expletives interjected between wanton moans and the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room with Kyungsoo’s harsh breathing and growled dirty talk as he helped his boyfriend come undone.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, he makes sure the other two are sleeping before he untangles himself from the sprawl of limbs and sweaty bodies and dried cum. He tiptoes over to the pile of clothes he was wearing earlier, wincing as the kinks in his body straighten themselves out. He gently reaches into the pocket of his pants to pull out his cell phone. He unlocks it, squinting into the bright light as his deft fingers quickly type out a message before hitting the “send” button, a cheeky smile crossing his face before he goes to climb back into bed so he can fall into a deep sleep, curled between his hyungs.

  


_From:_ ~Dae~

 _To:_ ~Juls~

 

“Jongin is tight, just so you know.”


End file.
